Lois Lane
:For the alternate reality counterpart, see Lois Lane (alternate reality). Lois Joanne Lane is a Human female born on September 13th, 2338 on Earth to Sam Lane and Ella Lane. Lois is the cousin of Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira. Biography Early life Lois was born on September 13th , 2338 on Earth to Sam Lane and Ella Lane. Starfleet Career In 2360 Lois joined Starfleet Intelligence along with Chloe with the help of her cousin Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2378, Lois was assigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] as an Starfleet Intelligence agent/operative. Shinzon incident In October of 2378 Shinzon of Remus assassinated of all but one, (Tal'Aura) of the sitting members of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. Installing himself as the next Praetor, Shinzon sought revenge against the Romulans for their brutal oppression of the Reman people. During those events Lois was on Deep Space 9 with Kira. While her cousin Typhuss James Kira was ordered by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega deployed in Sector 1045, and was charged with preventing the Reman warbird Scimitar from reaching Earth and launching a deadly thalaron weapon. In spite of his short life and the brief duration of his coup -- the assassination of the Senate and Shinzon's death occured within three days of one-another -- the enormity of Shinzon's impact cannot be overstated. The Romulan Star Empire was left in chaos; the Imperial Fleet was fractured-both in a power vacuum. Tal'Aura later claimed praetorship,but this was opposed by several different factions, including Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet. His coup also led to the liberation of the Remans and a state of near-civil war between the Romulans and Remans and between the Romulans themselves for nearly a year afterwards. Eventually, the Remans were relocated to the planet Klorgat VII and Tal'Aura consolidated her praetorship; however, Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet remained rogue until December of 2380 when in orbit of Achernar Prime, Donatra proclaimed the existence of the Imperial Romulan State and her own status as its empress. The Romulan Star Empire was reduced from a galactic power to two states, risking the spread of advanced Romulan technology to politically unstable worlds and utterly destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite age and mental disturbance, Shinzon surely left a mark on galactic history that will not soon be forgotten.The wreckage of the Scimitar, from his failed coup d'etats, became a spatial anomaly with the unofficial name Shinzon's Folly. Personality Lois's childhood and youth was spent on different bases with her father, General Sam Lane, whom she refers to as "The General." As a result of her upbringing, Lois is a persistent, slightly impulsive, if not head-strong, woman. She often uses sarcasm and random, obscure references to illustrate her point. She takes charge of (or takes over) most situations and is wildly brave, often risking her life by crashing forward, only to have to either frantically talk her way out of or physically defend herself in dangerous situations. Lois' familiar relationships give great insight into her motivations and actions. She is as close as a sister to her cousins Chloe and Typhuss and is very protective of them. Lois has been shown to bravely do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of her loved ones. Lois's nickname for Typhuss is "Smallville." Lois's tough exterior seemingly covers underlying insecurities. She desperately seeks approval from her father, even though she feels like he abandoned her for his military duties after the death of her mother when Lois was 6 years old. She blames herself for her sister Lucy's failures, but is full of pride and admiration of her accomplishments. In addition, she has described herself as a "screw-up" and freely acknowledges when she has worsened a situation. She also talks without thinking, causing her to often seem insensitive, but usually regretfully so. Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Xenomorph killers Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:F-302 pilots Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives Category:Starfleet officers Category:Kira family